


This damned misteloe

by Diana924



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Emerald City, M/M, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Che McManus talvolta avesse delle idee quantomeno strane era un dato di fatto.Che in qualche maniera contorta li considerasse una famiglia pure dato che non aveva una donna da anni, e il Natale era sacro ovunque, assodato anche questo, ma che decidesse all’improvviso di appendere del vischio per tutta Emerald City era sicuramente un atteggiamento da pazzi masochisti.





	

Che McManus talvolta avesse delle idee quantomeno strane era un dato di fatto.

Che in qualche maniera contorta li considerasse una famiglia pure dato che non aveva una donna da anni, e il Natale era sacro ovunque, assodato anche questo, ma che decidesse all’improvviso di appendere del vischio per tutta Emerald City era sicuramente un atteggiamento da pazzi masochisti.

Prima di tutto lì erano tutti uomini e le checche sebbene ci avessero provato erano state subito rimesse al loro posto, secondo perché mettere del vischio se tanto poi non lo sfruttava nessuno e ricordava a tutti quello che avevano perso, alcuni degli zombie avevano pensato di farci delle canne ma Poet, incaricato di testare la nuova merce aveva dichiarato, in rima ovviamente, che il vischio non era buono da fumarsi e la cosa era finita lì.

Non per Tobias Beecher, e non solo per lui. Alla sua proposta iniziale di un bacio sotto il vischio Chris Keller prima aveva riso di cuore sostenendo che quelle erano orbe da femminucce o da checche e lui non era nessuna delle due, che lui e Beecher scopassero era un altro discorso aveva aggiunto. Poi però lo aveva comunque attirato sotto una delle piantine incriminate e gli aveva letteralmente ficcato la lingua in bocca.

Tobias non si era fatto pregare e dopo qualche istante aveva furiosamente ricambiato il bacio mentre sentiva le mani dell’altro scendere lungo la sua schiena fino alle natiche che Keller strinse possessivo, tutta Oz doveva sapere che Beecher era suo. Tobias aveva sorriso per quel gesto prima di spingere l’altro contro la parete, e sotto l’ennesimo vischio. Il tempo di allontanarsi per prendere fiato e Keller aveva invertito le posizioni, a Beecher andava bene tutto in quel momento, voleva solo sentire qualcosa, ricordare di essere vivo in quell’immenso purgatorio per detenuti privilegiati che era Emerald City e Keller era utilissimo per quello. In fondo si usavano a vicenda e andava bene ad entrambi pensò Tobias prima di cominciare a succhiare con malizia le falangi delle dita di Chris, anche se scopavano ogni notte aveva bisogno di un minimo di lubrificazione.

“ Ancora con queste mosse da checca, eh Beecher? “ lo aveva preso in giro Keller, dietro le parole però Tobias aveva colto una vena di preoccupazione da parte dell’altro, a modo loro si preoccupavano dell’altro, molto a modo loro.“ Sempre, Keller “ aveva risposto lui dopo aver rilasciato le dita e l’altro gli aveva fatto cenno di voltarsi mentre gli abbassava i pantaloni della divisa.

Non c’era amore, non c’era tenerezza, non mentre Tobias si appoggiava al muro e cercava di andare incontro alle spinte di Keller, l’altro gli aveva lasciato appena pochi secondi per abituarsi prima di cominciare a spingersi con forza dentro di lui, era solo una sveltina quella. Gemette mentre il suo corpo era diviso tra il dolore e il piacere, Keller si muoveva con sempre più forza, come se volesse seppellirsi dentro di lui per sempre e a Tobias l’idea non sarebbe dispiaciuta così tanto. Portò una della mani sul suo cazzo desideroso di attenzioni e cominciò a toccarsi prima di sentire una delle mani di Chris che lo schiaffeggiava. “ Sei una tale troia Beecher, e quindi … quindi devi venire come una troia “ gli sussurrò l’altro col fiato corto e Tobias avrebbe riso se il bisogno di venire non fosse stato così pressante. Riportò la mano sul muro con fatica prima di sentire la mano di Chris che lo masturbava, avrebbe voluto ridere ma una sua risata avrebbe fatto solamente indispettire l’altro che era capace di lasciarlo lì con un’erezione insoddisfatta tra le gambe.

Cercò di concentrarsi su qualcos’altro, la mano di Chris sul suo cazzo, il corpo di Chris che premeva contro il suo, la bocca di Chris che lasciava scie umide sulla sua schiena, il cazzo di Chris dentro di lui, quel dannatissimo vischio che li stava spiando. Per fortuna ebbe bisogno di poco, solo pensare a come Keller lo stesse scopando in quel momento dove tutti avrebbero potuto vederli bastò per farlo gemere più forte mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, Oz lo aveva realmente reso una puttana, la puttana di Chris Keller e a lui andava bene così.

Forse l’idea di McManus di appendere il vischio non era stata così male.


End file.
